


闇

by Lo_Rain



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Other, Revenge
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 14:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19855393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lo_Rain/pseuds/Lo_Rain
Summary: 教皇的噩梦，反叛者的复仇





	闇

白发是死亡的枯骨，丝丝缕缕落在他脸旁。风从远山吹来，带来初春料峭的寒意。

教皇的一码黑袍披在他肩上，他头戴着沉甸甸的装饰，眺望着远方，雅典的远方有什么？

东边是安纳托利亚的大地，战火几度驱驰，帝国成长的少年在鲜血的争斗中互相屠戮，直到最后一位王子从倒下的尸堆中站起，摘取只属于他的桂冠。西边是伯罗奔尼撒，历经千年，死去的冤魂还徘徊在那古老的土地上，罗马帝国、法兰克人、拜占庭人、土耳其人，没有任何一块土地流着如此稠厚的血水。东南是阿提卡的尽头，水手出海时眺望的最后一眼，虚掩的牢狱中空无一人。再往南是富饶的甘地亚，威武的圣马可旗帜高傲在总督府前的飘荡了五百年。富庶的土地被烈火燃尽，人民叫苦不迭。

> _他心里说：“我必永不动摇，我绝不会遭受灾难。”_

这是圣域动乱之后的第五个年头，时间飘的慢慢悠悠，还让人没抓住前头，晃的就把人丢到了末尾。叛徒的兄弟穿上了圣衣，嘉米尔高原上的寒风依旧，而此时他头顶的金冠闪烁着耀眼的光芒。

地中海的天空永远与它的海一同分享蔚蓝的馈赠。但他知道天空有日有月，有朝有暮，有光有影，它们分割属于自己的时间，看似是平等地占有，私下却争斗不休。

他转过身，退居到树荫的黑暗下，退居到阴影的庇护中，他已经看透了山下雅典的缩影，子弹与炮火可以在神殿的墙壁上刻下痕迹，却无法撼动权力所在之处，日头还没过半，今日还有许多需要处理的琐事，石座和教皇厅那偌大五人的空间始终等待着他，而他正要回到那里。

没走几步，他迎面看见刺目的金，年轻的狮子座即刻单膝跪地。

“教皇。”

礼数需要众人遵守，教皇的威严是无形的链条，五年前，这份威严险些断送了面前这位少年的前途，不过教皇还是仁慈的，他禁止人们将少年与他兄弟犯下的罪孽同等谈起，却没有理解自己当时萌生的‘仁慈’出自何处。

或许最初就没有什么仁慈，艾欧里亚的存在是计算之内，只要能加以控制，狮子的利牙也不可怕。

“不必了，艾欧里亚。”

狮子座从他的正前方起身，又越过他的侧膀，沉默着朝东边走过去了。十几岁的小伙子这几年倏忽地成长起来，无论是逐日拔高的个头还是凸起的喉结都已经表示他不再是个‘孩子’了，声音、面容，他越来越像他的兄长。

艾欧里亚的存在像个幽灵，只有他能辨识，少年玛瑙般的双瞳时刻提醒着他，鲜血、牺牲。艾欧洛斯虽然不是最初的祭品，但绝对是他野心的祭坛上极为贵重的一只。回想起来，从来没有任何一天的夜晚比那天更加黑暗，从来没有任何一天的白昼比那天更加漫长。

> _他心里说：“神已经忘了，他已经掩面，永远不看。”_

所以他握紧了手中的利刃，无论铸造这把匕首时的目的是为了什么，是为了以血祭祀还是为了取得祝福，现在在他手里的都只是杀人的器物。但他挥向婴儿的剑被挡了下来，那双手随他的主人，坚毅、刚强，他势必要成为自己路途中的阻碍。

在这之后他时常会做梦，这梦当然不是无力的弱者缅怀过去的梦，他的梦里充斥了血腥味，有时还混着烈火焚烧尸体的焦臭味。他不明白十几年来消失的人为何那么喜爱造访他的梦境，不可能是由于寂寞，更不会是出于友善。鲜血从他的袖口边滴落，那每次滴答的间隔声里便传来一阵哀鸣。

那么便是恨意了，只有仇恨才能旷日持久的燃烧，不需要地上树木的枝干为其充当柴火，不，仇恨的感情更深，它源自比古树的根系更黑暗的土壤，它源自于深藏心底的一抹幽暗。原来如此，他不需要人点醒，立刻便悟出了这道理，那些已经离开的生者的面孔，那些已经长眠的死者的面孔，他们都来自于“我”，那是我的忧患、我的思虑！他们都自“我”而诞生，所以老教皇的面孔才会比记忆中更枯槁，艾欧洛斯的面容才没有被鲜血浸染，就连那新生儿的脸也才会模糊不堪。

他想明白这件事后，过往的疑虑就消失了，同圣域的远山上飘来的茉莉花香，被风一吹便消失的无影无踪。他变得愉悦起来，他开始去掌控那些虚虚实实的梦，他开始在梦境中继续屠戮他的敌人。操纵人心的力量本是他历练得来，现在他还不满足于此，他还要操控自己的心灵。他心如磐石，手为利刃，天底下再没有任何事物能阻挡他。

可是警钟总会在酣睡者的身旁响起，古往今来，莫不如此。

在十二年过后的冬夜里，黑暗垂下帘幕。当北河二的光芒投射在舞台上，他忽然清楚的看见了自己的镜像。

加隆就在那里，没有溶解在过去的波涛里，没有消失在十余年前的黑暗中，他的孪生兄弟正迈开双脚，往山顶攀登。

宫殿连着宫殿，一级接着一级，士兵倒在身后，好似在捅破浓疮，血污顺着裂口流淌出来。每过一个宫殿，圣域石阶上的红色便更深一分，他这才发觉数年前的鲜血也有同等的重量。等到十二宫的火烛全然熄灭，他的兄弟已经出现在教皇厅门口，一如他当年他自己前来听取最终的审判时那样，充满自信，对自己的胜利坚信不疑。

他们面对面地看见了彼此。

加隆率先开了口，畅快的说着他的名字，“撒加啊、”他的身上闪着金光。

“我要感谢你。”

他看见加隆的眼中带着笑意，那目光显得真切，却也狠毒。他注意到加隆的周围有化不开的潮气，化作水纹的护盾，随着他兄弟的发言微微震颤。

“如果没有你的作为，恐怕也没有我的今日吧！”

加隆从不避讳过往的种种，他直言道破：“当初将我称为恶魔，把自己的兄弟亲手关进苏尼恩的牢狱里的撒加啊，还请回答我一个问题，你自诩为神明的斗士，到头来杀死年迈的教皇与艾欧洛斯、还妄图夺取年幼女神的性命的人又是谁呢！”

坦承的质问，跟着的是直白的宣言。

“我之前就说过了，你的心里也有恶念，撒加、你我是平等的。”

他终于笑了出来，他一直在等这个时刻，等待他的孪生兄弟戳破伪装、戳破谎言。他从没指望除了加隆之外的任何人宣读他的罪状，哪怕是艾欧洛斯或史昂也不能，因为他们的话语指向正义，而他在等的只能是来自恶的判决。

能粉碎群星的能量汇聚在两人手上，教皇厅千年来的石柱也被撼动，但与自己相仿的那张脸丝毫不在意这可怖的景象，加隆口里的每个词都掷地有声：“是时候了、”

> _恶人夸耀心中的欲望，恶人面带骄傲。_

“作为心持恶念的同类，让我们赌上彼此欲求之物，来一决胜负吧！”

他听见自己狂笑的声音在金光充盈之前传遍了世界的每个角落。

他睁开眼睛，注视着空无一人的教皇厅，暗红色的幕布垂在台前，石阶石柱皆完好无缺，就连远处桌子上的祭品，也是按当日的要求整齐的摆放在丝绒的垫子上。他只不过是做了一场梦，一场他既不知道开头，也从未有结尾的梦。他与他兄弟之间的斗争，仿佛都发生在遥远的过去，那金光的余波传不到这神圣的领域。这个梦本该和他无数的梦一样，无足挂齿，但片刻前孪生兄弟那在镜像中的笑容总给他一股恶寒。

据说恶魔之间也会血肉相残，拔下羽翼、撕扯皮肉，直至最恶毒，最残酷的一匹从他们的黑血中诞生。

门口传来敲击声，在空荡的场地里豁然清晰，三下过后，没有任何许可，迪斯马斯克便推开沉重的木门，直步走向他。

“我已经完成你交付的任务了，当然，那人的尸体也没有留下来。”

“尸体也没有留下来吗……”

他重复了一句，眼神扫过迪斯马斯克，但其实却望着比来者更高处的墙壁。

“没错，不留痕迹，也不会有人察觉。”迪斯马斯克手上燃起了灰蓝色的光，随着他手指的运动拖出痕迹。他如古代的战士，在屠戮完自己的猎物后还不忘将猎物身上的皮毛割下，向众人展示杰作。

“尸骨无存，死无对证。”

跳动着的微弱光点霎时熄灭在手心。

“就连诗人最热衷于歌颂的灵魂，也已跌入万劫不复的地狱。”迪斯马斯克微微笑着，却也不是笑给他看，“如此，教皇、你还有什么可担心的呢？”

被称作教皇的男人闭上了眼睛，他的耳边又响起海水汇集时的声音，空中混着鸟兽的低鸣，时断时续，他掩藏在黑暗下的面孔露出了笑容。

End

**Author's Note:**

> *圣经 诗篇 第十篇


End file.
